


Like Any Other Day

by Minatu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kurosawa Erika, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minatu/pseuds/Minatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day. A girl isn't brave enough to give her gift herself, so she asks Nishinoya to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Any Other Day

**Author's Note:**

> Implied crush on Asahi. Kagehina and Daisuga if you squint.

They say Valentine's Day is the day of "love". Kinda silly, isn't it? Valentine was just a saint or something, as far as I can tell, he had nothing to do with love. Still, it never ceased to surprise me how worked up girls got over Valentine's Day.

"Nishinoya-kun!" a girl called out suddenly. She was kind of cute, but I remembered that she was also Ryuu's childhood friend. She held a little pink colored bag in her hands, and slowly, I wandered over to her with a slight grin.

"Shishi~ You got some chocolate for me?" I asked. She made a face, but then flashed a more mysterious smile for a moment, before hiding her lips in the thick scarf she wore.

"Could you give it to Azumane-sempai for me?" Kurosawa replied, almost disregarding my question entirely. I was stunned into shock. No girl ever payed much attention to Asahi. He was "scary" and stuff... I looked away with a slight frown as I thought this over. I had always thought that Kurosawa liked Ryuu anyway.

"Su-sure," I agreed after a moment. I didn't understand the clenching in my heart as she dropped the pink bag into my hand. The little bag was translucent, and I could see the tiny star-shaped candies inside.

"Konpeito candies...?" I muttered curiously to myself. I pondered her choice in Valentine's gift as I wandered off to find Asahi. It was strange. They weren't even chocolate. Maybe that Kurosawa girl was an idiot...

"Ehhh!? Nishinoya-senpai! Did you get chocolate from a girl?" Hinata shouts at the top of his lungs. I almost frown as I think about who they were actually for, but I break out into a grin in order to act cool for my kohai.

"Hahaha! I'm just a mere cupid of love this time!" I respond proudly as if it was amazing to deliver someone else's gift to another. Hinata surely looked amazed. I grinned at him. He was definitely an idiot, but perhaps I was too. Who knows better than an idiot himself? I still wished the candies weren't for Asahi though, and I wasn't actually all that sure why.

"Woaaahhhhh!" Hinata cheered. I was happy to have such a kohai. He was really incredible.

"Oi, Hinata," Kageyama's voice broke through Hinata's loud banter. Hinata's attention was immediately drawn, and he bounded away to chatter into Kageyama's ear. Even though Kageyama looked pissed, I was sure there was something more to those two... even though I had no idea what. Maybe they were becoming friends...  Nah .

So again, I began my journey to find Asahi. For a tall, scary looking third-year, he was doing well in eluding me. The next person I ran into was Suga-san.

"Did you get Valentine's chocolates?" Suga-san asked, looking a little surprised. I grinned once more and shook my head.

"No, no," I responded, "This is for Asahi." Suga-san blushed suddenly.

"Oh! I didn't realize," he said gently, "How nice..." I was a little confused by what Suga-san was saying. The same pang returned to my heart at his words. I chuckled nervously.

"Ye-yeah..." I replied, messing with the ribbon tied onto the little bag. 

 

"Good luck," Suga-san smiled and waved as he walked off toward the captain. I watched them talk for a moment, and saw a surprised look cross Sawamura's face that put a strange feeling in my stomach. Then I sneezed... Were they talking about me?  Nah . That wouldn't make any sense. So I continued on, and finally found Asahi. My fingers tightened around the little bag, and suddenly, even more so than before, I didn't want to give the candy to him. I frowned slightly, shifting back and forth on my feet.

 

Why was I so nervous? It wasn't me actually giving the candy to Asahi. Again, my chest tightened at that thought. I stared at the little pink bag in my hands. Then I tucked it into my bag, hiding it in the bottom of it. Then I turned to the ace with a grin and a wave.

 

"Asahi-san!" I called, trotting over. Even if it broke the girl's heart, I wouldn't give the candy to Asahi. I couldn't. I don't know why, but there was no way I ever would. So I pretended it never happened and buried the strange feelings deep inside me.

 

It was a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurosawa Erika is my OC for the Haikyuu!! series. I always have one. No, she doesn't actually have a crush on Asahi-san. She has big fujioshi plans instead. Tanaka says she's cute up until she starts talking.
> 
> Heh-heh. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
